Vives en mi
by OrgulloSaiyan
Summary: One-shot / Ubicado en la linea de tiempo de Mirai Trunks / ¿Como sera la reacción de Bulma al enterarse de la muerte de Vegeta en manos de los androides? Pasen y descubranlo...


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad del Gran Akira Toriyama.

 **Vives en mí**

En una de las grandes salas de la Corporación Capsula, una joven de cabellos azules junto con su pequeño hijo en sus brazos, caminaba de aquí hacia allá con pasos preocupados. Hace más de un día que Vegeta se había marchado a su tan esperada batalla en busca de la victoria contra los terribles androides.

Fuera de la casa se presenciaba la incesable lluvia, un día escalofriantemente aterrador. Su pequeño se había dormido en sus brazos tranquilamente a pesar de la ruidosa tormenta golpeando las ventanas de la Corporación.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Se permitió dormir unos minutos junto a su hijo en el sofá. Desde que se despidió de Vegeta no había conciliado el sueño por su genuina preocupación. ¡Por supuesto!. Cualquiera estaría preocupado con los androides aterrorizando la ciudad. Goku había marchado hacia el otro mundo… El ser más poderoso asesinado por una enfermedad. Responsabilizando a los demás guerreros para derrotar este mal y poner a salvo la Tierra que, otra vez, ha caído en una época de dolor y miedo.

Despertó alteradamente al escuchar un portazo, de lo que suponía era de la puerta principal. "Vegeta" pensó levantándose rápidamente y corriendo hasta la sala siguiente, teniendo la esperanza de verlo con una sonrisa en su rostro indicándole que todo había acabado, poder correr a sus brazos... Pero nunca paso.

Se detuvo en seco cuando reconoció a la silueta maltratada frente a ella. –Gohan…- susurró Bulma débilmente. Gohan caminaba lento sosteniendo con su mano su hombro izquierdo donde se podía ver la sangre mezclada con las gotas de lluvia recorriendo su brazo hasta que pequeñas gotas cayeran en el suelo alfombrado, su cuerpo golpeado y su rostro bajo, ocultando su rostro.

-Gohan ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Do6nde están todos?... ¿Dónde está Vegeta?- le pregunto Bulma ya comenzando a ver varias formas de descifrar lo que había ocurrido. Trunks se había despertado por un rayo que golpeó duramente todo el ambiente del hogar, pero no lloró. Solo mantuvo su vista fija en la misma persona que su madre miraba.

-No… Están… Señor Piccolo… Maldición- balbuceaba Gohan apretando sus dientes. Bulma no entendió sus palabras, así que insistió nuevamente preguntándole.

Lagrimas comenzaron a caer furiosamente por las mejillas del muchacho frente a ella, respirando profundamente, preparándose para decir la verdad. – Están… Muertos… No lo logramos… Están muertos… ¡Muertos!- grito cayendo de rodillas y llorando con frustración.

'Están… Muertos'. Esas palabras rondaron su mente en cada segundo que pasaba." Muertos… Vegeta… esta muerto…" comenzaban sus pensamientos hasta que Gohan la interrumpió, asustándola por su reacción.

-¡Maldición!- gritó el muchacho levantándose del suelo con sus últimas fuerzas, corriendo hacia el jardín de la Corporación. Bulma lo siguió pero no pudo hace nada para detenerlo, era más rápido que ella.

-¡Gohan!- lo llamo Bulma cuando Gohan dio un salto y tomo vuelo desesperadamente a toda velocidad hacia un rumbo desconocido. Milk estaría muy preocupada por su hijo. Gohan se sentía inútil, frustrado por no ser de gran ayuda para sus amigos… Para Piccolo.

La vista de Bulma fue cayendo hasta su pequeño hijo, dio media vuelta caminando hasta la habitación de su hijo y recostó a Trunks en su pequeña cuna quedándose en rato junto a él para procurar que estuviera dormido.

Caminando por los pasillos de la Corporación, su rostro no mostraba sentimiento alguno. Miro hacia la derecha, esa puerta a la que había tocado tantas veces. La abrió lentamente, adentrándose a un mar de recuerdos… La cámara de gravedad.

Exploró el inmenso lugar, cada esquina fue observada por su mirada azul, hasta que llegó al simulador de gravedad. El que tantas veces había reparado y modificado ante las protestas de Vegeta.

Vegeta…

Su vista cayó hacia una de sus armaduras que estaba junto al simulador. La armadura que había diseñado para él. Blanca con sus detalles dorados digno de un príncipe. Con su vista perdida en algún lugar de la habitación, recordó como comenzó todo.

Su amabilidad al darle hospedaje en su casa luego de ser trasladados de Namekusei hacia la tierra, las peleas que ocurrían todos los días por causa de los reclamos de Vegeta y las negaciones de Bulma, generando un descontrol en dicho hogar… Pero ambos sabían que lo disfrutaban. Sus pequeñas 'visitas acaloradas' a su habitación durante varias noches en esos momentos donde ambos sentían necesidad por el otro.

Las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos azules que habían perdido su brillante que los hacían especiales. Sus duras pero delicadas manos cuando recorría su cuerpo, sus fuertes brazos protectores cuando la abrazaba, esos ojos azabache que solo ella podía leer lo que guardaba, sus suaves labios, que cada vez que lo besaba transmitía todo lo que sentía por ella.

No pudo con los recuerdos.

El vacio que se fue formando en su interior al imaginar su trágica muerte, más que un vacio un abismo. Murió toda chispa de esperanza en ella. Mientras lloraba con libertad por él, también lloraba por ella. Se dio cuenta de todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos no fue suficiente, se quedaron huérfanas las palabras que se dijeron antes de que la muerte sorprendiera su esperanza.

Maldijo a la muerte por habérselo llevado de sus brazos. Su muerte no solo causó el llanto desconsolado y el ánimo decaído. Su alegría había tomado vacaciones, dándole lugar al dolor, la rabia, el recuerdo y la soledad. Junto con el murió algo de ella… No se fue solo.

"Me quedé aquí… ¡Me dejaste aquí! ¿Y ahora como vivo sin ti?" pensó dejando caer sus lagrimas que se deslizaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Hubiera deseado llegar hasta ese lugar, atraparlo entre sus brazos y no soltarlo nunca más.

Pero la realidad era otra.

-¡VEGETA!- gritó con lagrimas de rabia y dolor de su corazón; cayendo de rodillas en el suelo de la cámara de gravedad, abrazando con fuerza su armadura contra su pecho, deseando que todo sea mentira, que Gohan le hubiera mentido, que los androides fueron derrotados, que Goku estuviera vivo, que ningún inocente perdió la vida injustamente, que la muerte de Vegeta era solo una maldita mentira.

Aun con su garganta adolorida y sus ojos ardientes, sus gritos y lágrimas no cesaron. Dejando liberar todo tipo de sentimiento que se encontraba a punto de estallar en su interior, teniendo la tentadora idea de partir acompañando a su príncipe… Pero la imagen de su hijo cruzo su mente tan rápido como la luz que resplandeció por las ventanas junto con el sonido de un rayo.

Trunks.

Ahora solo quedaba su hijo, Trunks, tenía que vivir para él, era lo más hermoso que le había dejado Vegeta. Crecería como un joven guapo, inteligente y fuerte… Como su padre. No podía ser tan egoísta en pensar en la agradable idea de partir junto a él, aunque Trunks no sepa lo que ocurrió hoy, cuando sea mayor preguntara por su padre… No podía y no quería dejarlo solo.

Abriendo sus irritados ojos por el inmenso dolor que causaba la pérdida de su amor, pasaba sus dedos por el único recuerdo que le quedaba, mientras pensaba y le permitía a su alma darle su último adiós a la de aquel hombre que peleo honorablemente.

"Voy a recordarte siempre, de esa manera aunque estés muerto… Vives en mi"

 **N/A: Hola! Les dejo este One-shot que se me ocurrió en plenas horas de clase xD, espero que lo disfruten y les recomiendo mi otro fic "Contigo" que está en proceso :D Muchas gracias por su tiempo!**


End file.
